


That's The Endgame

by Kathendale



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, My Endgame version, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Takes place after the first post credit scene, Whatever it takes, like right after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 01:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes to stop Thanos.





	That's The Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as we go along! Starts off right after the first post credit scene in Captain Marvel!

Everyone was tense. The blonde continued to bore her eyes into the Avengers. Her teeth ground together in annoyance.

 

“Let me repeat that. Where. Is. Fury.” She spoke deliberately and slowly, as if talking to small children.

 

Steve looked down, ducking his head. “We’re not exactly sure, but we’re pretty sure he was a victim of the Decimation.” He spoke softly, as if fearing someone would hear him.

 

The woman narrowed her eyes. “You mean the thing that just turned my closest friend into dust?” She asked, eyes still fiery with rage.

 

“Yes. That’s what we’re calling it.” Steve replied firmly. Natasha’s eyes were narrowed. “Who are you?” She asked, hand reaching for her gun.

 

“Carol Danvers, Skrull Protector.” The woman responded simply, before narrowing her eyes at Natasha. “And you all are…?”

 

“Oh! How rude of us!” Bruce exclaimed, stumbling over his words slightly. “I’m Doctor Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk.” He said, pushing on his glasses.

 

Natasha gave a half, fake smile. “Natasha Romanoff, SHIELD agent.” The two women grabbed each other’s hands in a firm shake.

 

“SHIELD, hmm?” Carol said, raising an eyebrow. Steve looked up, and opened his mouth. Natasha dropped her fake smile, face becoming cold as she moved back.

 

“I’m Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.” He said, walking forward to shake her hand. “Another Captain? This’ll be fun.” She mused.

 

Rhodey walked up slowly last, his braces whirring with each movement. “Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, but everyone calls my Rhodey.”  

 

“Now, with introductions out of the way, let’s try and bring these people back, how about?” Carol asked, clapping her hands together.

* * *

 

“So you say who did this?” Another man walked into the room who hadn’t been there before.

“Thanos did this.” Carol frowned, feeling her powers rising to the surface.

 

“And who is this?” She asked, looking pointedly at Steve while getting ready in case this man was a threat.

 

Bruce rushed in front of the man with the beard. “That’s Thor! He’s a good guy!” Bruce proclaimed, nervous laughter escaping his mouth.

 

Carol calmed, feeling her power still simmering beneath the surface. “So, you claimed to be a protector of the Skrulls. Mind telling us what exactly those are?” Natasha asked sharply.

 

“Skrulls are a race of shape shifting beings with green skin. I helped them find a new home after they were attacked by my former people, the Kree. I now protect them.”

 

Bruce looked awestruck. Natasha and Rhodey looked concerned. Thor looked unbothered. And Steve? Steve looked… Thoughtful?

 

“So, what are your powers?” Natasha inquired, leaning forward. Carol smirked slightly. “Photon blasts, I can blast pure energy and destroy things.”

 

“Really now.” Natasha said, quirking an eyebrow. “Care to demonstrate any of said powers?” She asked in a sugary sweet voice. Carol frowned. “Let’s go outside, perhaps?”

* * *

 The small group of people had relocated to outside, where Carol currently had her hand aimed at a target meant for archery.

 

A bright light engulfed her hand as a photon blast flew out of her hand, decimating the target. Bruce looked like he was about to faint from amazement.

 

Natasha cocked her head. “So, you really weren’t lying.” She mused. Carol frowned, her powers dropping. She did not like this SHIELD agent.

 

She was cold, calculating, rude, and downright mysterious. She could sense something off about Natasha Romanoff. Something almost non-human.

 

The group of six made their way back to the building, walking back inside. They stared at the dozens of printed missing papers.

 

Steve rewinded the battle of Wakanda from Rhodey’s suit, watching it all over again. Thor looked as though he was in anguish.

 

“I watched all of these people die. And I could do nothing.” He whispered softly. Bruce walked over to the Asgardian and hugged him.

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Thor. You did everything you could.” He murmured softly into his ear. Thor buried his face into his partner’s shoulder.

 

“Fate wills me so to end Thanos for what he has done.” Thor snarled, his eye lighting up with rage. Carol frowned when she noticed that.

 

“And what has he ever done to you?”

 

“He took my brother from me.”

 

“And if you you are wrong, Thor?”

 

“Well, if I’m wrong, then, I have nothing more to lose.”

 

Silence followed that statement. It was evident that Thor would now go to any extent to end Thanos for the tragic deaths.

 

Suddenly, a video message popped up onto the computer. “Hello? Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang? We met back in Germany. Ant-Man? Ant- I know you know that!”

 

Natasha got up from the chair she was sitting in. “Is this an old message?” She asked Steve, who looked around the screen.

 

“No, it’s the front door.”

 

“Can you buzz me in?”


End file.
